39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Casper Wyoming
'Casper Wyoming '''is a Vesper who tracked Amy and Dan to Switzerland in an attempt to steal Gideon's Ring in Vespers Rising. He is considered extremely dangerous. He is said to be one of the highest ranking Vespers, though he is not in the Council of Six. He was Vesper Six, but got kicked out because he failed a mission. Skills *Hand-to-hand combat. *Physical strength. * Use of explosives. *Multilinguism. *Parachuting. *Code-breaking. *Interrogation. *Deception. *Assassination. Family Casper's parents are con artists in the Western United States. He has a twin sister, Cheyenne Wyoming, who is Vesper Six, The Enforcer. History Casper was named after the location of one of his parents' most successful bank robberies. By the time Casper was 17, he had an extensive criminal record and was wanted by the FBI. He later became a Vesper with a wish to become Vesper One. Appearances Mission 11 Vespers Rising Vespers Rising is Casper's first appearance, as it is the first appearance of the Vespers. He appears in the present day part of the book--Amy and Dan Cahill. He was one of the Vespers who was sent to obtain Gideon's Ring. He tracked down Amy, Dan and Fiske to the mountains in Zermatt, Switzerland and got to them just in time when they had discovered it. He demonstrated superior combat skills against Fiske and proceeded to chase Dan and Amy out on the mountain. They outran him into a cable car but he went after them in a helicopter along with Bruno, another Vesper agent and tried to kill Amy and Dan by cutting the cables with the helicopter blades. They were saved just in the nick of time by a police helicopter. Later, they escaped and engaged in a skiing chase with Amy and Dan. They were captured but were once again saved in the nick of time, this time by Fiske and Erasmus, who attacked Casper on skis and snowboard. Dan and Amy were rescued and the Vespers went back underground. The Medusa Plot He was one of the motercycle gang which steals the Medusa off Dan and Amy. A King's Ransom After Cheyenne loses track of the Cahills the two pursue them to a castle where Cheyenne distracts Jonah and Hamilton while Casper traps the Cahills who just found the map with a knife. Amy kicks the knife out of his hand but Casper produces another knife and threatens to kill one of the siblings. He is then stopped by Jonah's fans. He and his sister later pursue the Cahills to the library Katja Mavel works at. Cheyenne holds Atticus although Jake tries to stop her. Casper and Cheyenne lock Dan and Amy in a sealed room where they are in danger of losing oxygen. The Wyomings then flee after Dan and Amy escape. When Dan and Amy are later delivering the map Casper swoops by takes Atticus hostage and elbows Dan in the throat. The Dead Of Night'' Casper organizes the jet which takes Atticus to Turkey. He threatens Atticus with a knife. Then he threatens them with a pistol. He is revealed to have a fear of bats. Casper appears by the Cahills' car and tells to step aside so he can shoot Atticus. He then tells them he doesn't care what happens to them. Cards Casper currently has no cards, though he appears on Card 266 along with his sister--Cheyenne Wyoming. Trivia *His dream is to one day be Vesper One *He is suspected of having been on the Council of Six in the past, but was confirmed in A King's Ransom that he is not currently in the Council *He has a tremendous fear of bats *He has a purple triceratops tattoo on his wrist, just like Cheyenne *He dressed up as a bank guard called Bachmann in Vespers Rising *Apart from the Council of Six, he might be the only other Vesper to know who Vesper One is *He is named after a successful bank robbery of his parents' Category:Vespers Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Vespers Rising Category:Mission 11 Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Characters Category:Wyoming Family Category:The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:Cheyenne Wyoming Category:Casper Wyoming Category:Cahills vs Vespers missions Category:Missions Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Vesper Six Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Vesper council of six